runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:W H I P
Visit the official W H I P clan site by clicking here! Introduction Ahh, welcome to the W.H.I.P. clan site. Heres how things work here at W H I P, there are 5 commanders whose bases are each in different cities. Sometimes there are multiple bases in one commanders sector. But we always hold events such as clan meetings in southern Varrock, past the gate. (Oh and when you're there remember to feed our dog, Sea, some raw rat meat that can obtained by killing the giant rats behind the bar) Back on topic, when you join W H I P you will be assigned to a certain commander, and that commander will be in charge of keeping track of the tasks you complete, ranks you achieve, and rewards you earn. Also, most tasks require someone to whitness you completing the task, which most of the time will be your commander. Sometimes commanders will call meetings for those just assigned to that commander. Now, the reason why we have commanders is because W H I P is so HUGE! Sealwhite1, Junundu Lord, and 9the Enigma9's goals were to get 100 people to join W H I P. That goal is fast coming! Likely within a week or two we WILL have 100 members! Now, here is the rank acheivment chart: (to learn how to get a rank, see the tasks section below) Friend - Can do nothing. Must consult with Sealwhite1 to earn recruit rank Recruit - Starting out. Corporal - Free team cape Sergeant - Able to talk in clan chat Lieutenant - LootShare Captain - Can start a Clan War General - Can kick other users out of the chat Owner - Sealwhite1 (Co Owners: Junundu Lord and 9the Enigma9) Rules If you cannot follow these 6 simple rules you will be banned from the clan. #No Cussing that tries to get past the filter in the chat #No Spamming in the chat #No Scamming in the chat #No Flaming #On PK Worlds, you may not attack another Clan Member unless he/she agrees to fight #No saying things that offend other members Members This is a list of people in the clan. Members: *the s c i m *Hektor1213 *Ibenrusspaul *Key kepper55 *Sim1000222 *I strpure i2 *Njzj3 *Missbluice2 *Neigjei1 *Astrix465 *Sufer000100 *Taylorw98 *Andyrector 3 *Achillies95 *Cheezeshamp *Loveskate123 *Macy687 *Mageisalive *Chiangkillxo *Huane2 *Nolpo90 *Hozza122 *Freekinkool1 *Commanders: *Ros54321 commander of Falador *Thebrain75 commander of Port Sarim *Ominaos commander of Rimmington *Lifehurts8 commander of Al Kharid *pwns 03 commander of ? *Firearrowz55 commander of ? *Supreme Overlords: *(Supreme overlords command all) *Sealwhite1 *Junundu Lord *9the Enigma9 Joining To join, you must have at least 30 combat. When you want to join, just add either Junundu Lord, Sealwhite1, or 9the Enigma9 and wait until they go online. Tell them you want to join W H I P and Thats all you have to do! If its Junundu Lord or 9the Enigma9, they will tell Sealwhite1 to add you and give you a recruit rank. Tasks Tell your commander when you have acheived a task so he/she can keep track of your earnings. Three tasks completed = One rank earned. The following are availible tasks you may do: Retrieve the 4 pieces of the skull scepter and wield it Attend a Demonic Battle Kill 10 players on a PVP world Complete all free quests Acheive a total level of 800 Show courage, there is a line between courage and evasion of Death, do not cross it Beat your commander at the Duel arena or on a PVP world Earn a Strength level of 60 Defeat a greater demon Venture with your commander to the demonic ruins Equip a rune platebody Engage a revenant Kill the revenant Category:Clans Category:W H I P Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded